


Between The Bars

by 50shadesoffeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesoffeels/pseuds/50shadesoffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new tenant moves into Laura Hollis' apartment building. The two become friendly, but not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously "The New Neighbor" I felt like that title didn't really fit the story.

  It was 8am, and Laura was getting ready to leave for work. She had to get to the store by 9am every morning, except on Fridays and Sundays when she had off.As she opened up the door to the apartment building, she noticed a moving truck with a bunch of boxes in the front. _Oh great another new tenant_  she thought.

People moved in and out of that apartment building all the time, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. What wasn’t ordinary, however, was the woman that came out from the other side of the truck. She stood about 5’3”. She had long, dark brown hair that curled at the ends. The tight curls bounced with every step she took.

She had these deep brown eyes that held many stories, and cherry red lips; which complemented her porcelain skin. This girl was beautiful, yet she had this dark, broody look to her. She grabbed one of the smaller boxes from the sidewalk and started to walk towards the building. As she passed Laura, their eyes met, and she smirked at Laura before walking inside.

  Laura finished her shift around 6pm. Her plan was to head home, watch Netflix and order in. This was basically her nightly routine; she didn’t go out much. She was more of an introvert these days, and on top of that she was miles away from her friends. Their lives went in different directions after college, except for one friend, LaF. They were the only ones who she saw occasionally since they taught a chemistry class at a community college in the city.

  She ordered a pizza and started on her show. 20 minutes into the episode, the bell rang. “Finally” she said. She was starving.

She ate a couple slices and then was captivated by the sun setting just outside her window. It was beautiful out that night, and Laura decided to go sit outside and enjoy the weather. As soon as she opened the door downstairs, there she was; her mysterious neighbor.  
She was standing against the wall smoking a cigarette, which surprised Laura since she didn’t seem like a smoker.

The girl looked at Laura “I suppose I should introduce myself if we’re gonna keep meeting like this” she said with a smirk.

“I’m Carmilla” she said putting out her hand. God her voice was so attractive Laura thought.

“I’m Laura” she said grabbing her hand. “Nice to meet you”

“Likewise, sweetheart” This made Laura blush. They held eye contact for a few seconds, still hand in hand; Laura nervously let go.

“So are you new to town?” she asked.

“I’m new to the city actually. I’m originally from upstate, but I needed a change so I decided to move here“. Carmilla said “Well you definitely chose the right place” Laura giggled. “What about you, what’s your story?” Carmilla asked. _My story, we could be here for days_.

“Well I’m 22, I’m the manager at this clothing store a few blocks down, and I have a slight Netflix addiction.”

Carmilla laughed “Cute, I guess that makes two of us.” Carmilla put out her cigarette and headed towards the stairs.

“Well, I’m gonna head inside. See you around cutie” Carmilla said seductively, and walked inside. Laura leaned back against the door. “This girl is gonna drive me crazy” she said under her breath. She wasn’t wrong there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura becomes very curious about this new woman living in her building, and things slowly start heating up between the two

  The next morning, Laura awoke and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. That’s the only way she could function throughout the day. She was running a little late, so she poured her coffee into a thermos and headed out the door. To her surprise, she didn’t see Carmilla that morning; not that she was expecting to or looking forward to it or anything. Okay maybe she was but still, it was a little disappointing.

  Laura did her usual routine for the next couple days, and there was no sign of Carmilla since that night. It made Laura feel kind of..sad? They barely even knew each other and she’s already having an affect on her mood. She wanted to know this girl better, become friends. “Friends” _yeah right Laura; you know you’d jump her bones given the chance_. She tried to brush it off and headed to work.

   It was a slow day, Tuesdays usually were. It gave Laura all the time in the world to think of possible explanations as to why Carmilla hasn’t been around lately. “Well she never mentioned anything other than moving here and what she does. She could just be busy with work, or maybe she has a girlfriend..boyfriend?"  _What if she's straight. "_ Okay you’re thinking too much into this Hollis” she said reassuring herself.Even if she _was_ in a relationship, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends and hang out. 

   6:00 finally came around, and Laura started on her walk back home. It was a nice day out so she decided to take the longer route. As she was crossing the street she saw a familiar face. "Carmilla!" she said excitedly in her head. Carmilla was on the other side of the street. She was carrying a black bag and looked like she was in a hurry. She looked up and noticed Laura and smiled. Laura smiled back and waved. She was gonna go over and say something but Carmilla was already half way down the street.

  This whole thing was driving Laura crazy, and so she decided she’d head over to Carmilla’s tonight, just to say what’s up; see how she’s doing. Not snoop and try to discover some mysterious secret..unless there was one.

  After dinner, Laura decided to go down to Carmilla’s. She was actually starting to contemplate whether or not she should actually go down there. _Wouldn’t it seem a bit weird to just pop up like that?_  She thought to herself. _What if she doesn’t want to see me? Or what if she-_ She got a hold of herself and took a deep breath, held her head up and headed down the stairs. She knocked a couple of times on her door and waited. No answer, _maybe she’s not home_ Laura thought. Just as she was gonna turn around and go back upstairs, she heard the lock.

  The door slowly opened and there stood Carmilla, a surprised look on her face. “Hey” she said with a slight smirk. “Hey!" Laura said, a little too excitedly. "I’m sorry if this is weird, I just.. wanted to say hi.. see how things were going so far in the new place.” Camilla giggled at the rambling girl. “They’re going well cutie, thanks. Would you like to come in?” “Okay” Laura smiled and walked inside. She looked around; her apartment had a very old, vintage look to it. It suited her.

  As she was looking around, she noticed a large picture on one of the walls that stuck out to her. The woman in it looked very dark and broody; just like Carmilla. “Who’s this?” Laura asked.

“That’s my great, great grandmother” she said with a slight grin.

“Where was she from?”  

“Russia, but then she moved to Romania where she lived most of her life”

“Ahh, so you’re Russian then?”  asked Laura.

“Yes ma’am, and German, French.” “

So you’re a mut” Laura said teasingly.” Carmilla mocked Laura’s laugh and shoved her.

“Can I get you anything, some hot cocoa or something?” asked Carmilla.

“Hot cocoa would be nice, thanks” said Laura excitedly. Carmilla prepared the hot cocoa, and then brought two blue mugs back into the living room.

“Alright miss Netflix addict, wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure!" Her face lit up. "Do you have anything in mind?”

“Anything but those stupid, cheesy vampire movies. I don’t understand how people like them. They’re nothing like the real thing.”

“Oh and you would know?” Laura teased.

“I can’t reveal all my secrets just yet sweetheart” and winked at Laura. Laura now felt a tingling feeling that lingered through her body. _Relax._ _  
_

 They decided on "The Graduate" since Laura had never seen it, which wasn't a surprise. They were sat awfully close, which Laura didn’t mind.

 Her leg was just touching Carmilla’s, and she made sure not to move it. Carmilla leaned forward and took a sip of her cocoa, and then put it back down, moving closer to Laura. _Smooth_ thought Laura. Carmilla then placed her hand on Laura’s leg, which sent a tingly feeling throughout her body. 

While trying to keep her composure, she felt Carmilla’s eyes on her. Laura turned to Carmilla, their eyes locked, their faces getting closer. And closer, and then “boom boom” _Shit._ interrupted by a knock at the door. “Carmilla it’s me” said a man in a deep, angry voice. “Ugh, way to kill the mood” Carmilla said, annoyed. “That’s my brother, I’ll be right back” _ahh so she wasn’t completely alone in this city._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this doesn't seem very interesting and put together right now, i'm still experimenting with the story and the plot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down.

 Laura heard some yelling, but couldn’t make out what either of them were saying. Carmilla walked back into the living room, trying to hide the frustration on her face.

 “Sorry about that cupcake, my brother was just..being a typical brother”

 Laura laughed nervously “Yeah, I know what you mean”

 Carmilla furred a brow “You have siblings?”

Laura shook her head “No, I just know how brothers can be” a slight smile formed and Carmilla shook her head

“You’re something else. Now, where were we?” Laura blushed at the question.

 Carmilla smirked at the girl and corrected herself, “I meant the movie, cutie” she leaned in closer “I know where we were”

 Laura felt her breath against her neck which sent a wave of heat through her body. Her neck was her weak spot, and there was no hiding the arousal that came over her.

 Before she could even respond, Carmillas face was suddenly inches away from hers, staring at her lips. She looked down at Carmillas lips, then back up as their eyes met.

Her heart was now beating in her throat. Carmilla put her hand on Laura’s cheek and slowly caressed it, moving in closer just barely brushing her lips against hers.

She stared at Laura’s lips again, she pressed her lips hard against hers. The kiss started out slow, but Laura had so many feelings surging through her body; she had to have Carmilla now. She pushed Carmilla onto her back and climbed on top of her. Carmilla’s hands slowly slid up Laura’s back, then back down to her ass.

She squeezed hard and a soft moan escaped Laura’s lips. Laura placed kisses down the girls jaw, and then her neck; softly sucking as she made her way down.

Carmilla groaned, tilting her head back to allow Laura more access. She saw the time on the cable box and shot up.

“Did I do something?” Laura asked worriedly

“No sweetheart you’re fine, I just didn’t realize the time. I have to go out and do something for my brother”

“oh, okay” Laura said disappointedly.

“I’m sorry, cutie. I had a great time tonight; she put her finger up to Laura’s lips. And we’re not quite finished here yet. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow night, around 6?”

“Sounds good” Laura said grinning. They both walked up to the door and Laura gave Carmilla a peck on the lips before she walked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna get more into Carmillas back story in the next chapter! Enjoy. Comments and such are welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome.

   Carmilla:

 

Carmilla plopped herself onto the couch and sighed. This girl made her feel so many things, things she hasn’t felt in a long time. This scared her, because falling for someone wasn’t exactly part of her plan.

 

Her life isn’t exactly the easiest. Between her uptight, witch of a mother whom she didn’t get along with, and a crazy ex girlfriend not leaving her alone, she needed to get away and get a fresh start.  

 

 Though he understood, her brother wasn’t too happy about the move. They were close, and he was very protective of his sister. When she told him what she was doing once she got there, he was not happy and stormed over to her apartment. She thought he’d at least be a little understanding, but that’s not how it went. He tried convincing her to move back, or to at least get another job, but it ended in an argument and he stormed off.

 

Carmilla ended up becoming a stripper once she moved to the city, just until she was able to get back on her feet and find something else. It wasn’t the most glorious job, but it paid bills so she did what she had to do for the time being.

 

She knew she would have to tell Laura at some point if this thing they had going were to move any further, but for now she decided to keep it to herself. Besides finding the right time to casually bring that up, she wanted to get to know this girl, and she wanted Laura to get to know her. Not the Carmilla stripping on a pole 5 nights a week. She didn’t want Laura to run or to judge her for her job. She knew she wouldn’t, since she could already tell Laura was a genuine person, but still. It was something that made her feel self conscious, it definitely wasn’t something she would consider had she not needed money.

 

 

That night Laura couldn’t stop smiling. She kept thinking about her encounter with the girl earlier. The way her soft lips felt against hers, her touch. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

 

 

 The next morning, Laura awoke to her phone buzzing. It was her friend, LaF. 

 

LaF: Hey Laur! Drinks tomorrow around 8? 

 

Laura: Sounds good! See you then :)

 

 She hasn't seen her friend in a few weeks, so she was excited to see them and update each other on their lives. Depending on how tonight goes, Camilla might just pop up in that conversation.

 

 

It was a quarter to 6, and Laura was pacing back and forth, silently freaking out. It’s not like she didn’t just have her tongue in this girls mouth last night, but she knew where this was headed. Not that she minded, _she definitely did not mind_ , but it also made her nervous because god, this girl was beautiful. The way she kissed, touched, even _looked_ at Laura turned her on more than anyone did before.

 

Laura took a few deep breaths before she pushed herself out her door.

 

After 2 soft knocks, Carmilla answered the door. She was wearing a very sexy black dress, which hugged her curves in all the right ways. Laura just stared, not saying anything until Carmilla spoke up

 

“You’re staring, cutie”

 

Laura blushed. “Sorry, it’s just- you look-“

 

Carmilla smirked, licking her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth. “You sure have a way with words” her voice raspy

 

Laura rolled her eyes and laughed, following Carmilla inside.

 

 

 

 

They sat on the couch and Carmilla leaned over and picked up a bottle of wine, that had just enough to make two glasses.

 

“Would you like some?” she asked Laura.

 

“Ah so is this your plan? Laura asked. “Get me drunk and have your way with me?”

 

Carmilla let out a giggle “Cutie, I don’t need to get you drunk to do that” she smirked as she poured their wine

 

“Cocky much?” Laura teased

 

“I like to call it confident” Carmilla said with pride

 

They sipped on their wine and the question that Carmilla feared came up

 

“So you know what I do, what do you do? Laura asked

 

Carmilla froze. She hadn’t thought this through. She quickly thought of the first thing that came to mind

 

“Well I got offered a job at a bar” she said, hoping Laura wouldn’t ask her what her job was

 

“That’s pretty cool. I always wanted to do bar tending, but I don’t think I could flip around the bottles as smoothly as they do. I’d end up breaking them” Laura giggled

 

 _She thinks I’m a bartender. I guess that works._ Carmilla thought

 

 

 Carmilla laughed, a knowing grin appearing on her face.

 

“Would you like another glass of wine?” She asked, getting up from her seat.

“Sure” Laura smiled, picking up the glasses and following Carmilla to the kitchen

 

She leaned against the doorway as Carmilla got out another bottle of wine, and slowly filled up their glasses

 

She put the bottle back in the cabinet, and looked to Laura, giving her those seductive eyes of hers. “You know, you look pretty good yourself there, creampuff. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself” she slowly walked towards Laura,

 

Laura could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She suddenly felt a burst of confidence. Something in this girl brought it out of her. Or maybe it was a combination of that and the wine.

 

“Who said you had to keep them to yourself?”

 

 Carmilla furred a brow “Is that so?” she inched closer to the girl, her hand snaking around her waist, her other hand caressing her cheek. She looked down at her lips, and bit her own

 

Laura licked her lips, looking up at Carmilla. The lust could easily be seen in her eyes, just like the hunger could be seen in Carmilla’s. Their eyes said everything their mouths didn’t.

Carmilla inched closer to Laura, her lips slightly parted. Her bottom lip brushed against the girls wanting lips, then pulled away.

 

She was being a tease, and Laura wasn’t having any of it. The ache she was now feeing between her legs wouldn’t allow it. Their lips were inches away again, and Carmilla’s tongue traced the outline of Laura’s lips, as if seeking entrance, but again pulled her head back.

 

Not being able to take this girls teasing, Laura grabbed the back of Carmilla’s head and pressed her lips hard against hers. 

 

Not expecting this from Laura, Carmilla moaned into the kiss. She liked Laura being aggressive with her, even though that was sort of her thing. Laura proceeded to back Carmilla up into the living room where the two clumsily fumbled around until Carmilla was pushed hard into the wall. Laura took hold of Carmilla’s wrists and pinned her arms above her head. She broke the kiss, looking down at Carmilla’s lips.

 

“God, you’re so sexy” Laura said between breaths.

 

Her knee pressed between Carmilla’s leg. She took the girls bottom lip between her teeth, causing her to moan again, louder this time.

 

“Laura, I wa-“ she tried to say, not able to get the words out.

 

“What was that?” Laura said in between kisses

 

“Fuck me” The panting girl said

 

That’s all it took. Laura grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer, filling any gaps between them. She took her other hand and slid it up her thigh, her dress allowed her easy access.

 

Her hand cupped Carmilla right between her legs. This girl was so wet, which caused Laura to let out a groan. Seeing Carmilla so vulnerable like this, feeling how turned on she was turned her on even more.

 

“Mm, you’re so wet, Carm” she said in a low voice, brushing her two fingers against her underwear.

 

Carmilla grinded against her hand, trying to get some relief from the throbbing between her legs “Laura” the girl said, her voice unsteady “please”

 

Laura wasted no time as she pushed two fingers inside Carmilla, which made her eyes wide as she let out a gasp. Her hand grasped onto Laura’s shoulder to keep her legs giving out.

 

She moved her fingers slowly at first, her teeth gliding against Carmilla’s exposed neck.

 

Her lips softly sucked on her sensitive skin as she made her way down to her collarbone, then to her breasts.

 

Her pace quickened, and Carmilla bit down at her shoulder to keep from screaming. She was so close, but Laura slowed down her pace again

“You’re not allowed to cum yet” she said

 

Carmilla let out a groan. The ache between her legs was now becoming unbearable. She needed a release.

 

Laura teased Carmilla’s clit, which was now throbbing. Her fingers slowly moved up and down.

 

Carmilla couldn’t take it anymore “Please, Laura. Fuck me, make me cum”

 

“What was that?” Laura said, hearing the girl perfectly fine.

 

“Fuck me, please” she repeated

 

And with that a grin appeared across her face as she plowed her two fingers back into Carmilla, who came in seconds. Her nails digging into Laura as her knees buckled

Laura removed her fingers after letting Carmilla ride out her orgasm. Carmilla embarrassingly giggled afterwards as her breathing returned to normal.

 

“So much for me keeping my hands to myself. You’re pretty hot when you’re taking control”

 

“That’s what you get for being a tease”. Laura said smirking up at the girl. “Maybe next time I’ll let you touch me”

 

“Oh yeah? Guess I’m gonna have to do some convincing” Carmilla said grinning at the girl

 

Laura giggled.

 

“Well Creampuff, I hate to cut this so soon, but I have to head over to work. My boss is very strict when it comes to being on time. What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“I actually agreed to go out with my friend for drinks, but I can always-“

 

Carmilla smirked. “Don’t worry about it, cutie. Go out with your friend, I’ll just have you another night”

 

This sent another wave of chills through Laura. This girl didn’t even have to try.

 

“I look forward to that” Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla before getting up to walk to her front door

 

Half way to the door, she stopped and turned around “By the way, my number is 555-8795, just incase you start to miss me too much” and then walked out the door.

 

Carmilla smiled, and then quickly added the number to her phone before she forgot. She took a deep breath “back to reality” she said as she got up to start getting ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea I had when I first started writing this ended up changing as I went along, so I'm sorry if you had one idea in mind and then this completely threw you off. I mean that's kind of a good thing I guess huh? But I hope you guys are still enjoying it. I promise it's gonna get better just bare with me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and LaF meet up for drinks. Her night doesn't exactly go as planned.

 The next night, Laura was getting ready to meet LaF. She was a bit nervous since she hasn’t seen them, but excited nonetheless.

It’s been a while since she’s gone out and she could use a night out with her friend.

After a half hour of trying on multiple outfits in the mirror, Laura decided on denim jacket, a white v neck underneath, black skinny jeans, and boots.

She ran her hand down her side, checking herself out in the mirror. She felt confident, and was satisfied with her outfit for once. She smiled, still staring at her reflection.

 Interrupted by a buzzing noise, Laura walked over to her dresser and unlocked her phone. It was Carmilla.

They had been texting through out the day. Mostly just flirting, and questions like “what’s your favorite color” and the infamous “if you were stranded on an island and could only bring 3 things” question, to which Carmilla replied “I’d only need one thing to keep me entertained” with a winky face.

 

 ** _Carm:_** “I’m gonna have to let you go cutie, I have to go in. I’ll text you when I can” and inserted a kissy face emoji.

 Her phone went off again.

  **LaF:** Hey Laur, here’s the address. 53 Thompson st. See you soon!

 **Laura:** On my way :)

 Laura checked herself out in the mirror one more time before grabbing her coat from the living room and heading out the door.

 The cab dropped her off in front of a small brick building surrounded by a bunch of random stores and a few apartment buildings.

 The top of the building had a black and blue blinking light that said “City Lights”. She nervously made her way inside.

 The place was a lot nicer than she imagined, not too crowded either.

 It had dim lighting with additional blue and purple lights by the bar which was HUGE, there were booths and smaller tables all around, and..strippers? Not exactly what she had in mind, but hey, she was always up for new things.

 She heard a voice yell out her name, and she knew that voice belonged to the one and only LaFontaine.

 The ginger was sitting at one of the booths by the bar. They wearing a black blazer on top of a white v neck, clearly they had the same idea.

 “Hey Laur!” they said excitingly, standing up to hug her

 “LaF!” Laura exclaimed while squeezing them to death. All her nerves went away at that point, which made her even more excited for what the night had to offer.

 “I ordered you a drink, margarita okay?”

 “Perfect” Laura said as she took a sip. She looked up at LaF in shock. These drinks are really good!

 “Right? I was actually satisfied with mine. Just enough alcohol” They said with a grin.

 “Also I know this isn’t exactly your kind of place” they said referring to the strippers. “It had good reviews and one of my coworkers actually recommended I go, so I thought we could check it out together”

 “Oh no I like it! Laura said reassuringly. It’s actually really nice, plus it’s something new, its always good to try new things right?”

 “Okay good, I’m glad! So what’s been new with you, catch me up on your life” They said while taking a sip of their drink

 “Hm, well I’ve just been working really, Netflix. You know I live a dangerous life” Laura said sarcastically.

 She got a grin out of LaF. “You always were a rebellious one” they said teasingly.

 “What about you?” Laura asked. “What have you been up to?”

 “I’ve just been working at the college. I got a good class this year; they all show up and actually do the work.

 Plus there’s a psychology professor that I started talking to a couple weeks ago. She’s really awesome, we hit it off instantly”

 they said, their face glowing once they brought up the woman.

 “That’s awesome LaF! Good for you, you deserve that” Laura said with a genuine smile. She really was happy for her friend. They were such an amazing person, they deserved all the happiness in the world.

 Their attention was now stuck on the two women that were now spinning and dancing on the poles.

 The way their bodies moved was amazing; they didn’t get nearly enough credit for the stuff they do up there. That took some serious skill. One of the dancers in particular caught Laura’s eyes.

 There was something about the way she moved her body. The way the lights were reflecting off the woman, her legs. She was brought back to reality when LaF called out her name, again.

 “Earth to Laura. Don’t start drooling now” They said teasingly.

 Laura blushed “Oh shut up I am not. What were you saying?”

 “I asked if you were talking to anyone”

 “Oh! Well actually, a new tenant moved into the building earlier this week. We started talking that night when we both happened to be outside, me just getting some air and her smoking a cigarette. One thing led to another and then we kinda..”

 “Laura, you ho!” Laf said jokingly to Laura, who started giggling.

 “I am not a ho! Things just happened. We were both feeling it and it just..did. It’s natural chemistry with her”

 “What does she look like? I want details!”

 “Well she’s about an inch taller than me, has long brown hair that curls at the ends, and she has these brown eyes. They’re so deep and beautiful. She also has these-“

 Laura froze. Her eyes widened when they were met with a familiar pair looking back at her. Her instant attraction to the woman on stage now made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now I have the whole plot figured out and I know where it's going. I'm so sorry again for the way the beginning of the story started, but I hope you like where it's going! Thanks for all the feedback and if you want, message me on Tumblr! 50shades0ffeels


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Again, I'm on Tumblr at 50shades0ffeels if you ever wanna chat or anything :)

  After her song, Carmilla quickly got off the stage and headed towards the back of the club. Laura went after her, grabbing her arm.

 “Carm, why didn’t you just tell me this is what you did?”

 Carmilla looked at Laura, a look of boredom and guilt in her eyes.

 “Well technically, I didn’t lie; you just assumed, cupcake. Plus, this isn’t something I flaunt around. I needed to find a job fast, and this is what I could get”

  Laura frowned “Carm, I wouldn’t have judged you for doing this. Did you think I would?”

 Carmilla paused, there was a sadness in her eyes. She stared down at the floor and twiddled her fingers.

 “Sort of, which I know isn’t right, because I can tell you’re not like that. It’s really just me judging myself for this, and thinking others will too”

 Laura walked towards the shy girl. She interlaced their fingers and looked up at her. “This doesn’t change anything”

 A look of relief spread across Carmilla’s face. She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against Laura’s

 Laura’s smile quickly turned into a smirk “So, does this mean I get private strip teases?” she teased

 Carmilla bit her lip and playfully shoved Laura’s shoulder.

 “If you’re lucky” she said, winking before a large man looked over at them and signaled her to go back.

 “I gotta get back, cupcake, I’ll talk to you later” She kissed the girl on her cheek and headed towards the stage.

 

 Laura walked back to her table. LaF was sitting there with the most confused look on their face.

“What in the frilly hell was that?”

 “Uh, well that was her”

 “Well, I see why you couldn’t keep it in your pants” they teased

 Laura rolled her eyes and smiled, playfully hitting them on their arm

 “But in all seriousness, you deserve happiness as well. If she makes you happy, then that’s all that matters. I’m happy for you”

 She smiled at the redhead, and they sat drinking and talking the rest of the night.

 

 Laura stumbled in her apartment around 1am. Even though the night didn’t go exactly how she imagined, she still had a good time.

She needed that night out with her best friend. Finding out the girl you’re into is a stripper by coincidentally going to the club she works at

isn’t exactly the best way to find out, but Laura understood why she didn’t say anything.

She was really starting to like this girl, and something like that definitely wouldn’t change the way she saw her.

A few minutes after she had settled in, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw it was Carmilla.

She unlocked her phone and read the text

 

 _ **Carm**_ (1:10 am) You know, you’re very easy to miss

Laura blushed, biting her lip

 _ **Laura**_ (1:11 am) I am just a flight of stairs away you know ;)

 **Carm** (1:13 am) Will you be awake in a half hour?

 _ **Laura**_ (1:14 am) Yeah, just come in. Door will be unlocked

 _ **Carm**_ (1:15 am) See you then, cutie

 

  She was excited to see Carmilla again. Turns out this girl was pretty easy to miss as well.

 Laura decided to watch some tv until Carmilla came over. 20 minutes into her show, she heard her doorknob.

 There Carmilla was, black corset, jeans that hugged her curves in all the right ways, and a pair of stilletos. Laura was stunned, all she could do was stare at the woman who was now in her doorway.

 “Like what you see?” Carmillas voice low and sultry

 Laura grinned “I might” She walked towards Carmilla and grabbed her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. It was quick, but it lingered on her lips

“Go sit on the couch, cutie. I have something for you”

 Laura furrowed her brow, but did as she was told. Carmilla put an extra sway in her hips and walked up to Laura.

She turned on some slow r&b music on her phone, and threw it to the side. She put her arms around Laura’s neck, straddling her.

“Ready, baby?” her lips curling into that smirk of hers.


End file.
